


Aftermath

by KejfeBlintz



Series: Little 'verse [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Team as Family, Wetting, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Clint slips into headspace. With Coulson out on a mission, it's Uncle Steve to the rescue.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Little 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a snippet then grew legs. I'm not sorry about that.

“Agent Romanov is calling you, Captain,” JARVIS interrupted Steve’s workout.  
“Put her through JARVIS,” Steve caught the heavy bag he’d been working on, “Hey Nat, what’s up?”  
“I need you to meet us as headquarters,” Nat said without preamble.  
“Everything ok?” Steve asked, concerned. Natasha and Clint had been due back from a mission two days ago and had been out of contact.  
“Bad mission, Clint needs you,” Nat sounded focussed in a way that betrayed her worry. “Meet us on the landing pad.”  
Steve was already stripping off the wrappings from his knuckles. “I’m leaving now.”

Steve made it to the landing pad at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters moments before the quinjet touched down. He strode over as soon as the ramp opened, paying no attention to the agents trudging off the jet loaded down with gear. Natasha met him at the doorway and barely nodded a greeting, gesturing for Steve to follow her inside. He followed her to the back of the jet where Clint was huddled against the bulkhead, gaze vacant.  
“Clint? Steve’s here,” Natasha said, reaching out and taking Clint’s hand. Clint didn’t acknowledge her.  
Steve crouched down beside Clint, “Hey buddy, how are you doing?”  
Clint didn’t so much as twitch. Steve turned a questioning gaze to Natasha.  
“The mission went bad. He took the brunt of it. He hasn’t slept in 4 days, eaten in 2, and he stopped talking yesterday. He shut down as soon as we got on the jet.”  
Natasha delivered her report in a brisk, businesslike manner but Steve could hear her concern.  
“OK, he needs to go through medical but then I’ll take him home. No word from Phil?” Steve asked.  
Natasha shook her head, “No, he’s on the Bus with his team.”  
Steve nodded, then turned back to Clint. “Clint? Is it OK for me to touch you?” He got no response so he looked again to Natasha for guidance.  
“I think you’re going to have to make decisions for him Steve. I trust you to take care of him. I need to sort out this mess of a mission.”  
“I’ve got him. I’ll keep in touch, let me know when you’re home.”  
With a nod, Natasha disappeared. Steve turned back to Clint. “I’m going to touch your hand Clint, give it a squeeze if you can hear me.”  
Steve worked his fingers into one of Clint’s clenched fists. There was no answering squeeze.  
“OK, don’t worry if you can’t respond right now. Can you stand up?” Steve stood and gave Clint’s hand a tug, sighing with relief when Clint wobbled to a stand beside him. “Good work buddy. Let’s get off this jet, huh?”  
Steve found that Clint would follow him if he took a step, so he kept hold of Clint’s hand and they made slow, wobbly progress down the jet and out onto the landing pad. Clint blinked at the light but made no other reaction to show he was mentally present. Thankfully, Medical was right beside the landing pad so Steve set a steady course over there.

Once in Medical, Steve got Clint to sit on a gurney and started his intake paperwork. Clint sat placidly right up until the doctor pressed a stethoscope to his chest. He startled badly, yelping and striking out, catching the doctor with a firm left hook to the nose. Blood spurted from the doctor’s nose, he let out a cry, and Clint launched himself off the gurney and made a break for the door. Steve reacted without thinking, catching Clint around the waist and turning him around to hide his face in his neck. Clint struggled in his hold, whimpering as he tried to get away.  
“Easy sweetheart, you’re safe, I’ve got you,” Steve crooned, adjusting his hold on Clint to an embrace rather than a restraint. This wasn’t the first time he’d held a frantic Clint and he’d learned how to do it safely. Steve continued to murmur reassurances into Clint’s ear until he felt him start to calm down, then he sat back down and eased Clint onto his lap. Clint gripped Steve’s shirt tightly and pressed his face into Steve’s neck. Once Steve was satisfied that Clint was calm, he turned his attention back to the room to check on the doctor. There was no sign of him, just a nurse that Steve recognised.  
“Is he calm?” the nurse, Dan, asked quietly. Steve nodded. “Do you think he’d tolerate an examination if we go slowly?”  
“What’s necessary?” Steve asked.  
“Temperature, concussion check, blood draw,” Dan replied. “Although we’re probably pushing it for the blood draw, he doesn’t like that on his best days.”  
Steve smiled ruefully, “Oh I am aware. I want to keep him on my lap.”  
“I’m in no hurry for you to let him go, Captain,” Dan said, “Dr Akran’s nose is evidence of Agent Barton’s feelings on the matter.”  
“He doesn’t like being touched without warning,” Steve said, shifting his hold on Clint. Clint whimpered and pushed closer. “Let’s get this over with so I can get him home.”  
Dan approached with a thermometer gun, “I don’t need to touch him for this, I just need access to his forehead.”  
Steve nodded in understanding and turned his attention to Clint, “Hey buddy, can you come out of there for a minute so we can check your temperature?” Clint stayed firmly hidden against Steve, “It’ll just take a minute then you can go back in there.” Steve cajoled. Clint didn’t move.  
“Do you have an ear thermometer?” Steve asked Dan, “You might have more luck with that.”  
“I do,” Dan replied, digging in a drawer for a moment and returning with an ear thermometer.  
Steve stroked his hand down Clint’s arm, “We’re just going to take your temperature in your ear Clint, nothing scary.”  
Clint didn’t react so Steve nodded Dan to proceed. Clint flinched when the thermometer was placed in his ear and Steve shushed him gently.  
“Temp’s fine. What’re the chances of a concussion check?” Dan asked.  
“Slim to none by the look of it,” Steve replied. “What will it take for you to let me take him home?”  
Dan gave them an assessing look, “Is Dr Banner at home?” Steve nodded, “That’s good enough for me. I’ll get the doc to sign him over to you.”  
“Thank you,” Steve was heartfelt, just wanting to get his boy home. Dan slipped out of the room to sort the paperwork leaving Steve and Clint alone.  
“Hear that sweetheart? We can go home and get you sorted out there,” Steve mumbled into Clint’s hair. “Tony’s home too, I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you.”  
There was no response from Clint so Steve just cuddled him closer and waited for the release papers.

Clint followed Steve placidly to the car and curled into the corner of the back seat when Steve nudged him in. Once the driver had pulled away, Steve called Tony.  
“Hey, how’s he doing?” Tony greeted.  
“Not good, we’re on our way home now,” Steve replied, allowing the relief he felt at the sound of Tony’s voice to flow through him.  
“What does he need?” Tony asked.  
“A bath, some food, and sleep,” Steve replied, “Then some pretty intensive therapy.”  
“What can I do when you get home?” Tony sounded concerned.  
“Meet us in the garage?”  
“I’ll be there.”

Tony was as good as his word and was waiting for them in the garage when the car pulled up. He opened the car door beside Clint, then frowned when Clint didn’t react.  
“He’s non-responsive,” Steve said, getting out of the car and rounding to Clint’s side. “Unless you try and listen to his heartbeat, then he’ll take a swing at you and break your nose.”  
Tony raised his eyebrow at that. Steve sighed. “Medical was challenging for everyone.”  
“Not keen on being touched, Little Bird?” Tony asked Clint, “Yeah, I know all about that.”  
Steve crouched down beside the car and tried to catch Clint’s eye, “We need to go upstairs sweetheart, are you ready to get out of the car?” He got no response. “OK, I’m going to lean over you and unclip your seatbelt then you can slide out.”  
Clint didn’t move when Steve unclipped his seatbelt, so he took his hand and tugged. As he’d done on the quinjet Clint followed the tug out of the car and stood shakily beside it.  
Steve’s heart broke for the normally vibrant man in front of him. Clint was clearly fading fast.  
“Can I carry you, little one?” Steve asked, entirely giving up on suppressing the pet names now they were back home. Clint didn’t reply but turned into Steve when he stepped close. Steve took that as permission and gently scooped Clint up and balanced him on his hip. Clint hid his face back in Steve’s neck and gripped his shirt. ”Come on, let’s get you comfortable.”

Steve carried Clint to the elevator and JARVIS took them to Steve’s floor without prompting. Tony went ahead of them to the bathroom. “Bath or shower?” Tony asked, “He’s filthy.”  
“Shower, I don’t think he’s going to let me put him down for a while,” Steve replied, following Tony into the bathroom. He carried Clint straight into the shower cubicle and manoeuvred Clint so that he was standing up, resting heavily against Steve’s chest.  
Steve once again tried to catch Clint’s eye, “We need to get you all clean doll, is it ok if I help you to take your dirty clothes off?” Clint didn’t reply but he did lean more heavily against Steve. He took that as permission and carefully stripped Clint of the filthy tac suit. Tony took the dirty clothes and shoved them inelegantly down the laundry chute.  
“Tony, could you hold him a minute while I strip down?” Steve asked.  
“Sure thing,” Tony replied, stepping into the large shower cubicle and gently turning Clint out of Steve’s embrace and into his own. Clint whimpered and clutched at Tony’s shirt.  
“Hey honey,” Tony crooned, “You’re gonna get a shower with Captain America, you lucky guy.” Clint pressed closer to Tony, “I know, you’re having a hard time. We’ll get you all cleaned up and see about some food in your tummy, huh?” Steve switched the shower on behind them, “That’s my cue to leave, I’m a little overdressed for this party.”  
Steve took Clint from Tony and backed him carefully under the shower spray. Clint flinched but didn’t resist so Steve quickly set about washing a week’s worth of grime from his skin. He kept up a litany of soothing words while he worked, pleased when Clint remained placid and pliant throughout. He was rinsing the last of the shampoo out of Clint’s hair when he noticed that Clint had begun to shake.  
“Hey buddy, are you coming back to me?” he asked, gently wiping water from Clint’s face. Clint shook harder and pushed his face into Steve’s hand, “It’s ok, you’re safe, I’ve got you,” he soothed, reaching behind Clint to shut the water off.  
Tony was immediately there, wrapping Clint up in a fluffy bath towel and guiding him out of the shower to dry off. Steve scrubbed himself dry, dropped his wet boxers down the laundry chute and dragged on clean sweats and a shirt before digging out some pyjamas for Clint. He wasn’t sure who they initially belonged to as Clint and Tony frequently shared clothes, but they were soft and well worn and Steve was definitely choosing comfort over style. Tony passed him a now-dry Clint to dress.  
“I’ll go make him some tea. When did he last eat?” Tony asked.  
“Nat said 2 days ago,” Steve replied as he gently bundled Clint into pyjamas and a pull-up, “Maybe some broth would be good?”  
“I’ll get J to order some,” Tony said on his way out of the bathroom.  
Steve turned his attention back to Clint who was shaking like a leaf but was at least clean and dry. “Would you like me to carry you?” Steve asked. Clint nodded and Steve was so elated at getting an actual response that he had to stop himself from scooping Clint up and spinning him around. Instead, he stepped forward and telegraphed his movements clearly, gently picking Clint up and settling him on his hip again. Clint cuddled into him as Steve carried him through to the bedroom.  
“Bed or sofa?” Steve asked. Clint pointed at the bed. “Do you want me to stay with you?” Steve asked, a formality really as he had no plans on letting Clint out of his sight any time soon. Clint nodded against his neck. 

It took a bit of doing as Clint wasn’t keen on letting go of him, but Steve managed to get them sat on the bed with his back against the pillows and Clint curled up in his lap by the time Tony reappeared with the tea.  
“I went for chamomile,” he said as handed a sippy cup to Steve.  
“Good call,” Steve replied. “Do you want Tony to stay?” he asked Clint. Clint nodded so Tony kicked off his shoes and slid onto the bed beside Steve, drawing Clint’s legs into his own lap. Clint cuddled as close as he could to both of them, tremors still vibrating through his body as the shock wore off.  
Steve checked the temperature of the tea, “Do you want some tea, sweetheart?” Clint nodded but refused to take the cup from Steve. “Do you want some help?”  
Clint nodded, holding up his shaking hand.  
Steve held the spout of the sippy cup against Clint’s lips and tipped it slightly so he could sip at the tea. Tony started up a gentle massage on Clint’s feet and before long Clint’s tremors subsided.  
“If I may Sir,” JARVIS interrupted after a while, “the beef broth you ordered has arrived.”  
“Thanks J,” Tony untangled himself from Clint’s legs, “I’ll come and get it.”  
Tony was soon back with some broth in another sippy cup.  
“Do you want some broth?” Steve asked Clint. Clint wrinkled his nose. “It’ll make you feel better,” Steve cajoled, “I know you haven’t eaten for a couple of days. Try a couple of mouthfuls and see how you feel.”  
Tony switched the tea for the broth and Steve offered it to Clint. Clint took a tentative sip, huffed, then settled in to drink the rest. He was about halfway through the broth when he finally lost the battle against sleep though, so Steve put the cup on the bedside table and moved Clint into a more comfortable position for sleeping. Tony snuggled up on Clint’s other side and dragged a blanket over all three of them.  
“I’ll ask Bruce to check him over once he wakes up,” Steve whispered, curling his fingers through Clint’s hair as he slept. Tony hummed his agreement.

Clint had been asleep for a couple of hours when Natasha slipped into the room looking worn. Tony made space between himself and Clint on the bed and Natasha settled into it, curling herself completely around her partner. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and settled in behind her, Steve stretched his arm around Clint to lay across her too. Natasha sighed bodily and fell asleep.  
“Hey, Tony?” Steve whispered. Tony peered questioningly at him over Natasha’s shoulder. “Do you need to potty?”  
Tony grumbled but got up and headed to the bathroom.  
“Thank you, good boy,” Steve praised as Tony slid back into bed and curled himself back around Natasha.

“JARVIS said I had a couple of patients in here,” Bruce said quietly, letting himself into Steve’s bedroom an hour or so later. He took in the pile of bodies on the bed. “You all look cosy.”  
“There’s room for you too, Brucie” Tony murmured, taking care not to wake the sleeping pair in the middle of the pile.  
“What happened?” Bruce asked as he eased himself onto the end of the bed.  
“Bad mission,” Steve replied. “Clint was in a bad way when they came home.”  
“Sleep’s probably the best thing for them then,” Bruce said quietly. “I’ll check them over once they wake up.”  
“Are you joining this cuddle pile?” Tony asked, “It’s warm.”  
“You make a compelling case,” Bruce replied, kicking off his shoes and rounding the bed to lay down beside Tony.

Clint fidgeted and whined, pushing back against Steve and waking Natasha.  
“Easy Clint, you’re fine,” Steve soothed, stroking his hand down Clint’s arm. Clint whined again and rolled over to bury himself into Steve’s chest. Natasha sat up beside them and gently scratched Clint’s scalp, murmuring reassurances in Russian and English until he settled. Clint opened a cautious eye and Natasha moved so he could see her.  
“Welcome back, Little Bird,” she said.  
“Nat,” Clint breathed out. He rolled back and looked up to see who he was sleeping on. “Steve,” he confirmed.  
“Hey, good to see you,” Steve said, stroking a hand through Clint’s hair.  
Clint screwed up his face in confusion. “How?”  
“Mission went FUBAR, we got back this morning,” Natasha explained succinctly. “Steve brought you home.”  
Clint hummed, not quite awake enough to consider the implications of that. He wriggled back into Steve’s chest but then froze suddenly.  
“Clint?” Steve questioned.  
“Wet,” Clint whispered, embarrassed.  
“Ah,” Steve said, “do you want some help with that?”  
“Daddy,” Clint whimpered, sliding suddenly into headspace.  
Steve cuddled him closer, “I’m sorry little one, your daddy’s at work so you’re going to have to make do with Uncle Steve.”  
“Daddy,” Clint whimpered again, then burst into tears.  
“Daddy?” said a new voice. Steve looked up from comforting Clint to see a worried-looking Tony gazing at them from the other side of the mattress.  
“Yes, baby?” Steve asked.  
“Clint ok?”  
Steve reached out a hand and Tony scrambled over, climbing across Natasha to cuddle up to Steve and Clint. “Yeah he is baby, he’s just tired and sad and he misses his daddy.”  
“Oh.”

Bruce could see Natasha begin to look uncomfortable. As accepting as she was of the Tower’s Littles she couldn’t tolerate prolonged exposure and coming so close to the end of a bad mission it was clearly too much for her.  
“Natasha, I’d like to check you over then make dinner if you’d like to help me? When did you last eat?” Bruce said, standing up from the bed.  
“Too long ago. The check-up is not necessary, JARVIS will alert you if my vital signs stray from baseline normal. But I will help you cook, I want pasta.” Natasha replied, sliding out from underneath Tony.  
“Can I get you anything, Steve?” Bruce asked.  
Steve shook his head, “No go ahead, I’ll get these two sorted out.”

“OK babies, let’s get you changed,” Steve said once Bruce and Natasha had closed the door behind them. “Tony, can you potty by yourself or do you want help?”  
Steve was quite aware of having an undiapered baby with a potentially full bladder beside him on the bed.  
“Help, dada.”  
Dada meant Tony had slipped right into headspace and getting him diapered immediately was Steve’s primary concern.  
“Clint, I’m going to lay you on the bed for a minute while I change Tony, OK sweetheart?”  
Clint clung on to his shirt and whined when Steve laid him down, but he was able to extract himself easily and grab the diaper bag and changing mat from the closet. He laid the mat on the bed and reached a hand towards Tony.  
“C’mere baby boy, let's get you cosy.”  
Tony laid on the mat with no fuss, stretching out his hand to grip Clint’s ankle while Steve quickly stripped him of his jeans and boxers and diapered him. Steve tugged a pair of soft shorts over his diaper, tickled his tummy gently, and declared him done. Tony giggled and let Steve pick him up and lay him beside the mat to make room for Clint. Clint was crying softly as Steve laid him on the changing mat so Tony rolled over to cuddle against him. Clint tried to roll over into Tony’s embrace but Steve stopped him with a hand on his tummy.  
“Hold on squirmy, I need to change your pull up then you can cuddle.”  
Clint cried harder so Steve dug out a pacifier and offered it to him. Clint very rarely accepted pacifiers, declaring himself a big boy that didn’t need them, but sometimes, when he was particularly upset, he’d take one. He took it from Steve and sucked it hard, dragging in teary breaths around it but allowing it to soothe him. Steve rubbed large circles on Clint’s tummy until he’d calmed down.  
“That better, doll?” Steve asked once Clint had stopped crying and was laid quietly, pacifier bobbing. Clint nodded and let Tony nuzzle closer. Steve expertly switched Tony’s thumb for a pacifier before making short work of removing Clint’s wet pull up and wiping him clean.  
“Clint, sweetheart, I have an important question for you,” Steve said, rubbing Clint’s tummy again. Clint looked at him nervously. “I know you’re a very big boy, but do you think it might be a good idea to wear diapers today rather than a pull-up?” Clint immediately started to protest but Steve hushed him. “Take a minute to think about it. You’re very tired and feeling icky, do you think it might be nice to feel extra secure today? If you fall asleep in a diaper it won’t leak so you can stay comfy and cosy for longer.”  
Clint’s eyes filled with tears again. “Big,” he whimpered around the pacifier.  
“I know you are, you’re our biggest boy. Diapers would be just for right now until you feel a bit better, not for always.” Steve reassured, thumbing away a tear from Clint’s cheek. “What do you think?”  
Clint sucked hard on his pacifier while he thought. “Not always?” he checked.  
“No baby, not always.”  
“Not baby,” Clint corrected with a little frown, “K.”  
“OK?” Steve asked. Clint nodded. “Thank you for making a good choice,” Steve praised, dropping a kiss on Clint’s forehead, then doing the same to Tony when he whined in protest at being left out. Steve slipped a diaper underneath Clint’s hips and taped it up securely. He left Clint making experimental little wiggles while he found a pair of shorts for him too, playfully wrestling Clint into them to get a giggle from the sleepy toddler. Steve scooped Clint and Tony into his arms and blew raspberries on both their necks until they were shrieking with laughter.  
“There’s my happy boys,” he laughed.

Steve carried Tony and Clint down to the communal kitchen where Bruce and Natasha were cooking.  
“Hey babies, are you hungry?” Bruce asked as he chopped vegetables.  
“Uh huh,” Tony mumbled around his pacifier, eagerly taking the slice of pepper that Bruce held out to him and spitting out his pacifier to munch on it. Steve took a second to be glad of the pacifier clips he’d attached to both Clint and Tony. Bruce held out the second piece of pepper to Clint, who uncharacteristically turned his head away and hid in Steve’s neck.  
“Not hungry?” Steve asked him. Clint shook his head and stayed hidden. Tony happily took the pepper instead.  
Natasha stopped cooking and didn’t bother to disguise her concern. “Did he just refuse food?”  
“He did. I got him to drink some broth earlier, but that wasn’t enough to fill him up,” Steve was also concerned.  
“I want to check him over,” Bruce declared, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. “Are you ok to finish dinner?” he asked Natasha, who nodded at him.  
Steve carried the boys through to the living room and settled Tony on the floor, dragging over the toybox they’d started keeping in there for unexpected Little appearances. Tony dove right in, digging through the contents noisily. Steve sat on the sofa and settled Clint in his lap, allowing him to cuddle close. Bruce reappeared with his medical bag and sat down beside them so he could see Clint.  
“I’m just going to check you over, Clint,” Bruce said, running a soothing hand down Clint’s arm.  
Clint sat quietly while Bruce ran through the standard checks, only fussing a little at the thermometer and the stethoscope.  
“Does your tummy hurt?” Bruce asked. Clint shook his head and leaned more heavily against Steve, who cuddled him closer.  
“What’s the verdict?” Steve asked when Bruce sat back.  
“He’s dehydrated which is probably why he doesn’t want to eat. Otherwise, he’s just exhausted. Let’s try him with some fluids and go from there.”  
Steve nodded his thanks and was about to ask Bruce to bring a sippy cup of juice when Natasha appeared with a sports bottle of an electrolyte solution.  
“Phil gives him this when he’s been in a perch for a long time,” she explained, handing it over.  
Steve took it from her. “Thank you,” He offered it to Clint. “Hey, look what Natasha brought you.”  
Clint peeked out from his hiding place in Steve’s neck, reaching out when he saw the bottle. Steve handed it to him and was pleased when Clint immediately started sipping it.  
“We’ll let you know when dinner’s ready,” Bruce said as he and Natasha headed back to the kitchen.

Clint had drunk the whole bottle by the time Bruce called them through to the kitchen for dinner. Steve scooped a protesting Tony up off the floor and carried both boys to the table. There was a place set for Clint with another bottle of electrolytes, a sippy cup of broth and a pile of crackers, so Steve set Clint down in the chair. He sat beside him and swung Tony into his lap. Tony immediately reached for the bottle of juice Bruce set down and started drinking with a happy hum. Steve balanced Tony on his lap so he had both hands free to serve a generous portion of the chicken and vegetable pasta they’d made for dinner.  
“Thanks, guys, this looks great,” he said, catching Tony’s hand before he could grab a handful of pasta.  
“There’s plenty,” Bruce said, handing the cup of broth to Clint who scowled at it. “I’ll help Clint so you’ve got your hands free.”  
Steve thanked Bruce and fed Tony a forkful of food to keep him occupied for a minute. Between them they got Clint to finish everything Bruce had set out for him, Tony got a full tummy, and Steve ate enough to satisfy his metabolism. Natasha ate silently and excused herself, dropping a kiss on the top of Clint’s head as she passed him on her way out. 

“If you occupy the munchkins I’ll get the dishes,” Steve offered when everyone had eaten their fill.  
“I think I can manage that,” Bruce said with a fond smile at the two Littles.  
Everything was fine until Steve tried to leave the living room after getting the boys settled with some toys. The minute he stepped towards the door Clint let out a wail and flung himself at Steve. Steve picked him up automatically and let him cuddle close.  
“Hey little one, what’s all this noise huh?” he crooned, swaying Clint slightly in an attempt to calm him down.  
“Don’t leave,” Clint whimpered.  
“I’m not leaving baby, just going to the kitchen to do the dishes,” Steve explained. Clint clung tighter.  
“Want daddy,”  
“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry,” Steve said, heart breaking for the upset Little in his arms. “Daddy’s working.”  
“Feel icky,” Clint mumbled into Steve’s shoulder.  
“I know you do,” Steve soothed.  
“I’ll get the dishes, you stay with Clint,” Bruce said, stroking Clint’s back as he moved past them to the doorway.  
“Thank you,” Steve replied, carrying Clint over to the sofa and sitting down with him in his lap. Clint snuggled in close and took the pacifier Steve offered him, sucking slowly.  
“Daddy?” Tony asked from the blanket on the floor.  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Clint sad?”  
“Yeah, Clint’s sad.” Steve agreed.  
There was quiet for a little while, the only sounds coming from Tony quietly stacking blocks and the soft sucking sounds of Clint nursing his pacifier.  
“Daddy?” Tony said, breaking the quiet.  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Blanket?”  
Steve was confused for a moment until he realised what Tony wanted. “That’s a good idea baby, I think Clint would be very happy to have his blanket. Will you stay here with Bruce so I can take Clint upstairs to get it?” Tony nodded. Steve reached out and stroked his hair, “You’re such a good boy, so thoughtful. How did I get so lucky, huh?” Tony beamed at him.

Clint was very pleased to have his blanket to snuggle. He stayed cuddled up on Steve’s lap, sucking the pacifier and rubbing his blanket soothingly against his cheek. Bruce was laid on the floor with Tony playing some sort of game that involved blocks, a dinosaur, and a stuffed bunny. Steve shifted Clint on his lap and palmed his diaper, feeling it squish beneath his hand. “Clint honey, you need a change,” he said.  
Clint immediately burst into tears. “Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to, sorry.”  
Steve soothed him and rocked him gently. “It’s OK Little Bird, that’s why you’re wearing a diaper, remember? Let’s get you clean and cosy.” Steve stood up, catching Tony and Bruce’s attention. “Are you alright to watch Tony for a minute?” Steve asked Bruce, who nodded. Steve looked fondly down at Tony, “I’ll be back in a moment sweetheart, OK? Be good for Bruce.”  
He carried a sniffling Clint into the elevator back up to his apartment. In the bedroom, he laid Clint down on the changing mat and slid his shorts off. Clint was hidden under his blanket, not used to diaper changes. Steve didn’t linger, removing the wet diaper and wiping Clint’s skin clean quickly and efficiently, adding a sprinkle of powder and sliding a clean diaper under his hips and fastening it securely. In less than three minutes Clint was clean and dry again. Steve scooped him up into his arms and let him hide his face in his shoulder.  
“All done, that wasn’t so bad was it?”  
Clint huffed at him and pressed closer, so Steve took that to mean that it was actually that bad, thank you. Kissing the side of Clint’s head fondly, he carried him back down to the living room.

Steve tried to set Clint down on the floor with Tony and the toys, but Clint just clung tighter and whined into his neck. “OK, I get it,” Steve said, standing back up. “I need to check Tony though, will you sit with Bruce?” Clint thought about it for a moment, then gave a tiny nod. “Good boy, thank you,” Steve praised. “Sorry Bruce, I’m using you as a babysitter this evening. Would you mind sitting with Clint so I can change Tony?”  
“Not wet,” came the sulky reply from the floor.  
“Uh huh, well I’m going to check for myself if you don’t mind,” Steve said, knowing full well that Tony would happily ignore a wet diaper in favour of playing.  
Bruce got comfortable on the sofa then opened his arms for Clint. Steve settled a whimpering Clint onto Bruce’s lap, making sure they were both comfortable before turning to Tony and scooping him off the floor and blowing an enthusiastic raspberry on his tummy. Tony shrieked with laughter and squirmed in Steve’s grasp, so Steve did it again.  
“Well if he didn’t have a wet diaper, he will now,” Bruce chuckled from the sofa. Steve just grinned at him and tossed a giggling Tony over his shoulder to carry him upstairs.

Tony did indeed have a wet diaper so Steve laid him on the changing mat. He took a little more time with Tony’s diaper change, liking the opportunity to bond with his baby. Tony laid placidly on the mat, happily soaking up all Steve’s affection. Once Steve was happy that Tony was clean, dry and diapered, he drew him into his lap and snuggled him close.  
“You’re such a good boy letting me look after Clint today,” Steve praised, “Sharing your daddy so well.” Tony preened under the praise, sighing happily and pushing close to Steve. “How about we go back downstairs and you can have a bottle, huh? We can have some cuddle time.” Tony hummed contentedly. “You’re a sleepy baby, aren’t you? Definitely time for a bottle.”  
Steve carried Tony back downstairs and, after checking on Clint and Bruce, carried him into the kitchen to warm up a bottle of milk for Tony and a sippy cup for Clint. Tony rested easily in his arms, peacefully sucking his pacifier and gripping gently onto Steve’s shirt. Steve swayed him slowly as he waited for the milk to heat, humming a distracted tune to soothe them both. Once the milk was warm he expertly decanted it into a bottle and the sippy cup one-handed and secured their tops.  
“Can you hold your bottle for Daddy please?” he asked Tony. Tony held out a hand and Steve passed it to him, making sure he had a good grip before letting go. “Thank you, good boy.” Steve picked up the sippy cup and headed back to the living room. Clint was cuddled up with Bruce but was crying quietly, Bruce rocking him and murmuring into his hair. They were overtired tears rather than anything else though, so Steve didn’t worry too much. He handed the sippy cup to Bruce, who took it and offered it to Clint. Once Steve was satisfied that Clint was drinking his milk, he sat down in an armchair and settled Tony on his lap in a good position for nursing. He took the bottle from Tony and offered him the nipple. Tony latched on immediately and started nursing slowly, clearly in no hurry to finish. Steve stroked Tony’s side where he held him on his lap, Tony gazing up at him lovingly while he drank. Steve and Tony both took a lot of pleasure in the quiet times they spent like this, affectionate closeness with no expectations other than making sure Tony was comfortable and well-fed. As Steve hoped, the bottle and a cuddle worked its magic and Tony fell asleep in his lap. Looking over to the sofa, Steve saw that Clint had also finished his milk and had fallen asleep on Bruce. Steve gently picked Tony up and carried him over to the sofa so he could speak to Bruce without disturbing the boys.  
“I’ll take Tony up to bed then come back for Clint if you can hang on for a few minutes?” Steve asked. Bruce nodded so Steve took Tony up to his bedroom and settled him in bed, smoothing the covers over him and smiling when Tony sighed and rolled onto his side. Trusting JARVIS to keep an eye on the sleeping baby, Steve headed back down for Clint. Clint stirred grumpily when Steve picked him up but soon settled, curling into Tony when he laid him in the bed. Steve kissed both boys goodnight and made his way back downstairs to see Bruce.

“That was fun,” Steve sighed, slumping onto the sofa beside Bruce.  
“Not quite how I’d expected to spend the evening,” Bruce agreed.  
Steve rolled his head to the side so he could see Bruce. “Thank you for your help, it would have been a struggle with both of them without you.”  
Bruce smiled back at him. “It was no bother, you know how much I enjoy spending time with them when they’re in headspace. Did Clint have a wet diaper earlier?”  
“He did. That’s a good sign, right?” Steve asked.  
“It is, means he’s rehydrated. A good night’s sleep will fix the rest, then we can worry about his mental state.”  
Steve opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by his phone ringing. He checked the called ID and saw it was Phil.  
“Hey Phil,” he answered, smiling tiredly at the equally exhausted-looking man who appeared on his screen.  
“Hey Steve, how’s my boy?” Phil asked, concerned.  
“Physically he’ll be fine, mostly exhaustion and dehydration. Mentally, I’m not so sure.” Steve replied. “He’s asleep, do you mind if I don’t wake him?”  
“No, leave him sleeping. I’m sorry that I’m not there with him,” Phil said. “What’s his headspace like?”  
“He’s been Little all afternoon, he took a pacifier and opted for a diaper rather than a pull-up,” Steve knew that those two things alone would tell Phil all he needed to know about how Clint was feeling.  
Phil’s face fell, “I really want to be there.”  
“I know you do. He’s made do with Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce though, and Tony’s been amazing, Big and Little,” Steve reassured him. “You’ve got a family now Phil, I know it’s not the same as being here yourself, but he’s in good hands I promise.”  
Phil nodded, “I know, and I appreciate it I really do.” There was a noise off-screen, someone trying to get Phil’s attention. “Listen I have to go, I’m going to do everything I can to get home tomorrow. Take care of my boy?”  
“Always. Stay safe Phil,” Steve said. He caught a split second of Phil morphing into Agent Coulson before the video cut out. He turned to Bruce. “I don’t know about you but I’m all for getting some shut-eye before those two munchkins wake back up.”  
Bruce hummed in agreement and dragged himself off the sofa to start picking up toys. Between them, they soon had the living room tidy again. With a sleepy goodnight, they made their way to their own floors. Steve slipped into his bedroom where the two Littles had snuggled up together in their sleep. Quickly changing into pyjamas, he slid into bed beside Tony and allowed the gentle breathing of his boys lull him to sleep.


End file.
